


Little Life

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, M/M, Mickey rides Ian, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Ian, anyway, i had this in my drafts so i finished it lol, i need to write something with plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: There is no plot to this lmao.





	Little Life

**Author's Note:**

> NOEL WAS AT THE PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. HE AND CAMERON WERE TOGETHER IN THE SAME PLACE PREPARING FOR THE NEW SEASON OF SHAMELESS AND MY HEART IS CRYING BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING REAL PELKJFDSKFJDSF;.

Mickey's heart was hammering in his chest. Ian was staring down at him as if he was the only thing in the world and he didn't think he'd ever get used to that. Even after all this time together, Mickey wasn't used to how Ian treated him, looked at him, loved him.

But they were in the middle of ecstasy right now. The middle of a high neither of them wanted to come down from.

They had just got back to their own place after a party at the Alibi where the two had spent time teasing each other from across the room until it became too much.

Now they were naked, bodies pressed together in the middle of their mattress. 

"I love you so much." Ian spoke, now placing kisses on Mickey's neck.

Mickey sighed and spread his legs a little more so Ian could get comfortable. He ran his hands up and down Ian's back as he felt Ian's cock pressing up against the inside of his thigh.

"Ian." Mickey moaned, "We left because you were in a rush and now you're being a slow mother fucker."

Ian laughed against his skin and pulled back and licked a strip up his throat before moving up to kiss him again, "Impatient are we?"

"I have been for the last few hours you dick!"

"Keep insulting me and you won't get dick." Ian teased.

"Fine. I'll just touch myself seeing as I get myself off better."

Mickey was just teasing Ian of course but it was enough to have Ian's eyes darken.

"Yeah? You touch yourself better then? Could you suck yourself off better than I can? Could you eat your own ass as good as I can?"

Mickey whimpered, "Stop it and do something! I'm going to kick your fucking ass."

As usual, Mickey was dramatic when he was horny but it was funny to Ian. It was also a turn on because Mickey got really needy and Ian loved a needy Mickey.

Ian started kissing down Mickey's body chuckling at the sound of Mickey letting out a "finally" under his breath. 

His mouth hovered over Mickeys cock and licked the tip a few times just to hear Mickey's breath hitch.

"Want me?"

"No shit! Now suck!"

Ian laughed but wrapped his hand around the bottom of Mickey's hard cock and took it into his mouth. He went down as far as he could almost cumming at the sound that escaped Mickey. It spurred him on to suck him even faster, sucking in his cheeks to make his mouth tighter for Mickey.

"Oh my god." Mickey moaned, "Fuck."

Mickey was vocal and Ian always did what he could to drag out every word and sound from Mickey's sinful lips.

Mickey was slowly rolling his hips up causing his cock to go further in Ian's mouth, "Fucking hell. Feels so good, Ian."

Ian hummed around his cock and looked up at Mickey. He had his eyes closed,head tilted and his hands digging into the sheets.

Ian slowly pulled off and ran his tongue in circles around the head of Mickeys' cock, "You okay?"

"Prick."

Ian chuckled and ran his fingers down the inside of Mickey's thigh, "I know I am but you love me anyway."

"Who said?"

"You by allowing me to be this close to you and just touching you, Mickey."

He ran his tongue up the crease of Mickey's thigh who tried closing his legs around Ian's head but the red head made sure to keep them apart.

"Stop being a tease." Mickey whined.

"Tough old Mickey becomes such a desperate little thing doesn't he?"

"Fuck off, Ian." 

Ian laughed and bit down on Mickey's thigh causing him to groan, "I'll make you happy and give you what you want."

"Thank God."

"But you have to tell me what it is you want."

"Suck me off or I'm not going to suck you off." Mickey threatened.

Ian laughed, "Needy bastard."

But he took Mickey's cock into his mouth and went down as far as he could.

"Oh fuck." Mickey moaned, "That's it."

Ian hummed as he continued working his mouth on his desperate, squirming boyfriend. He'd never get tired of Mickey getting desperate and bossy in bed. It was one of his favorite things about the dark haired boys. 

"You okay?" Ian asked.

"Just keep going." Mickey ordered.

Ian rolled his eyes but did as he said. He flattened his tongue against him and licked a few times before taking the tip of his tongue and slowly pushing it inside of him.

Mickey groaned and arched off the bed as he pushed down against Ian's face. He loved Ian's cock and loved it when Ian fucked him good and hard but if he had to choose anything else it'd be Ian's mouth and the way he'd eat him out. Mickey fucking loved it.

"Ian." Mickey groaned.

He shifted around and raised his hips off the bed allowing Ian to grab on to his ass and keep him up in the air. 

Ian could hear him scratching at the sheets and with the way he was moving around he figured it wouldn't be much longer until Mickey was telling him he needed to cum.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips, "Want me to fuck you?"

"No. I just thought it'd be fun to get turned on beyond belief and go to sleep." 

Ian laughed, "I love it when you're sarcastic."

"Just fuck me you asshole."

Ian moved up and hovered over Mickey so he could capture his lips in a kiss. Mickey groaned and wrapped his legs around Ian's waist feeling the red heads cock grazing the inside of his thigh. His skin tingled at the sensation.

He would never get tired of feeling Ian pressed against him. It seemed the more time the two spend together the more Mickey wanted to feel him.

But before Ian could say anything, Mickey used his feet to flip them over.

"Jesus, Mickey."

Instead of saying anything, Mickey just grabbed Ian's cock and held it there as he carefully sat on it. He went slow, groaning until his ass hit Ian's thighs.

"Holy fuck." Mickey gasped.

Ian grabbed his hips and groaned watching as Mickey began moving on him at a fast pace, cock leaking and bouncing as the dark haired boy moved. 

"Fuck yeah. Just like that, baby." Ian encouraged.

Mickey licked his lips and placed his hands on Ian's shoulders as he began fucking down on the red head faster feeling his cock hit him right where he needed it. Pleasure shot through his body and suddenly it was as if he didn't have control of his body anymore as he began fucking himself down faster and faster pushing himself right to his orgasm.

Ian dug his nails into Mickey's ass and groaned as he felt himself reaching his peak.

"Mickey." Ian whined, "I'm not going to last." 

Mickey grinned and pushed a hand through his sweaty hair, "Then cum for me, Ian. Fill me up."

Ian arched his back and let out a loud groan and a curse word before gasping Mickey's name and cumming deep inside of the dark haired boy.

Mickey clenched around him and gasped at the feeling, "Oh shit!"

He fucked down on Ian a few more times before scratching at Ian's chest as his orgasm hit and he came all over the red head.

His thighs were shaking so he sat there on Ian's softening cock just enjoying the way their sweaty bodies were coming down from their highs together. 

"I'm kind of light headed." Mickey spoke, "Jesus christ."

Ian laughed, "You always say that when you ride me." 

Mickey flipped him off, "May have to just stop riding you then."

"Oh no."

Mickey grinned, "Don't worry you, idiot. This is the only cock I'll ride for the rest of my life."

"Give me a kiss and I'll go make us something to eat."

"Just have someone else make it tonight that way we can take our time leaving the bedroom." Mickey spoke, running his finger down Ian's chest, "If you get it from that Italian place you can track our order that way we know when one of us needs to get dressed."

"If I order it right now then you think you can cum again before it gets here?"

"I do."

"You're on, Mickey." 

 

Mickey came ten minutes before the food showed up leaving Ian with a boner in his sweats as he went to the door to pay for the food.

Both boys really loved their little life.


End file.
